eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4830 (1 April 2014)
Shirley wheels Stan outside. The Carters argue and Mick tells Tina that Stan says nasty things behind her back - calls her a dog without a lead. Tina confronts Stan, who insists it’s a term of endearment. Tina tells Mick she’s not kicking Stan out because he’s scared to be decent. Mick finally agrees Stan can stay for three weeks. Stan’s contrite. Nancy thinks Stan looks harmless but Shirley tells her he makes you hate yourself and then turn on each other. Mick and Linda set up a camp bed. Nancy’s awkward but soon settles down to watch the boxing with Stan and Tina. Over dinner, Stan tells Mick he’s proud of him but makes loaded comments to Shirley. Johnny arrives back and tells the family Whitney tried it on. Stan realises Johnny’s gay then makes an insensitive comment about Lee coming home in a body bag. Linda rushes out upset and Mick calls Stan poison. Stan tells Mick he saved his life once. Shirley storms out. Stan says it if it wasn’t for Shirley, Nancy would have known her grandmother and Mick his mother. Mick tells Stan he’s taking him to get his stuff but then stops the car in the middle of nowhere, abandons Stan on the pavement and drives away. Jane and Masood sit down for dinner with Ian, Denise… and Shabnam. When Jane compliments the starter Denise claims it’s an old family recipe. Shabnam smiles at Ian and Jane’s in jokes. She then turns up the grill, deliberately ruining the chicken. Denise is scathing when Shabnam tries to get Ian and Jane to share old stories about working together. Denise realises the main course is ruined and reminds Shabnam she was meant to be helping her, not helping Jane and Ian reminisce. Masood’s attempts to assist end with curry sauce all over the floor and Denise heads out to get a takeaway. Meanwhile, Ian tells Jane he knows she’s been thinking about their kiss. Talking to Shabnam and Masood, Jane realises she’s upset Denise; Shabnam says Ian does talk about her a lot and Masood thinks Ian obviously wants her back. Ian and Denise come back in with the main course and Ian looks gutted when Jane grabs Masood and kisses him. Once Sharon’s out the way, Johnny, Lauren, Lucy, Peter, Whitney and Lola sneak into The Albert. Lucy texts someone ‘I’ll come round later’. At Phil’s, Sharon’s worrying about a delivery; Phil reassures her and she suggests they christen The Albert. On the way, Phil makes Sharon stop at the Vic. Meanwhile, back at The Albert, a stressed Johnny is overprotective of everything in the bar and keeps making the group turn the music down. Peter rejects Lola’s suggestion they go somewhere they can actually have some fun. Fed up, Lola decides to go and get something to eat. Peter’s too busy dancing with Lucy to take any notice and Johnny hands Lola a bin bag. Johnny’s stress levels rise further when he accidentally smashes a tray of glasses. Lucy finds Lauren on the verge of drinking a cocktail Lola abandoned and talks her out of it. Later, Johnny notes Peter’s staring at Lauren. Whitney tells Johnny she and Peter used to date. Whitney’s hurt when Peter jokes that she’s been out with everyone. Johnny follows Whitney downstairs and is horrified when she kisses him. Meanwhile, Lola’s joined Jay and Billy in the chip shop. She spots Sharon and Phil heading for The Albert and tries to phone and warn Peter. As Phil and Sharon enter the bar, Johnny and Whitney runs upstairs and the group flee via the balcony leaving an angry Sharon and Phil in their wake. David’s sent the kids and Bianca out to dinner and set up a romantic evening for him and Carol to watch King Kong - he always used to call her his Jessica Lange. Carol decides to visit Max because it’s his genetic test the next day. Max’s eating dinner in front of the TV and playing with his phone. Carol tries to make him talk about the test but Max seems unconcerned and tells her she should be with David, living in the present. Taking Max’s advice, Carol goes home and snuggles up with David to watch the end of the film. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes